City of Revenge
by IamGingerButtons
Summary: It has been over 2 years since COLS. Alec is a walking zombie, Clary and Jace are married and have a child, Simon and Izzy live together. Magnus has been less sparkly than usual. He watches his ex with wishful eyes. Will they get back together. Will the world, which has bee quiet for the shadowhunters for so long, fall apart when a threat arises. And what does he want now?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is going to be a fruit salad of lemony limey goodness. So just be warned now! LOL. This is a continuation after COLS… *tear* R&R

Chapter 1:

It had been years since he had been happy. Magnus looked out the window. He sighed and turned away from the view. It was rather hard to stay away from him even in this big city. But there was something keeping him there in the city. It was torture. So call Magnus Bane a masochist.

Alec knew why he chose the apartment he did. He knew the path home would mean his path crossed his every day. Today Isabelle was walking home with him. She was babbling on about something but he couldn't make himself pay attention. They had a party to go to tonight and she was basically coming over to dress him again.

He looked down at the baggy sweater and jeans he wore and shrugged internally. He didn't see anything wrong with it. He wasn't trying to impress anybody. He looked up at the window. He saw a shadow move away from it just at that moment. _Magnus_.

* * *

Jace and Clary were finishing up the decorations. It was hard to believe that it had been this long. It was hard to believe that she was already a year old. And they'd been married for almost two years. They, like many shadow hunters, married as soon as Clary was 18. It was part of the life style. Soon, they had found out they were expecting. And then, Arella was born.

Now she was a year old and they were having her birthday party with all of their friends. Clary heard her laughing and knew she was up from her nap. She smiled. "I'll go get the birthday girl dressed for her party."

Jace put the last of the decorations on the table and went to get the cake.

* * *

Izzy and Alec were almost to Jace and Clary's house. They each had a present for the one year old. It was hard to think of what to get a baby like Arella. She was not like other babies. _You wouldn't be either if you were mostly angel. _Alec smirked at the thought.

Jace met them at the door and brought them in. Arella was doing her thing. She crawled to Alec and reached up to him. She was golden haired with her mother's curls and green eyes. Freckles dotted her face that looked a lot like Jace. She touched Alec's check and he smiled at her. She was communicating with him this way. She could basically implant messages into your thoughts. She could let you know she was hungry or if she wanted to play something with you. She was excited to see them today. "Happy birthday little angel." He whispered to her.

Izzy was talking in the corner with Clary. "Did you invite him?" Izzy asked. Clary nodded to her.

* * *

Magnus looked at the present he had wrapped in sparkly rainbow wrapping paper. He said a few words and it disappeared. It would be there now. At least she would get a present from her almost uncle Magnus.

* * *

Clary heard a pop and saw a present appear on the table. Covered in rainbows and glitter, she knew who it was from. She nodded towards it making sure Izzy noticed it too. "Well, damn." She said.

* * *

Alec locked his door after he entered his apartment. It had been a long day and he was ready to just go to sleep.

* * *

Alec woke startled. He was being watched. "Who's there?" He said looking around.

The light flickered on with a blue tint and there he was. "Magnus?"

Without saying anything, Magnus climbed next to Alec in the bed. He threw his arm over him and cuddled him close. Magnus kissed his neck, and Alec shivered. He's been waiting for this for so long. He turned to face his love. He kissed him on his lips. Comfortable, he fell asleep in Magnus's arms.

* * *

Alec woke up well rested for the first time in a long time. Since he last slept in Magnus's bed. Then he turned to see the warlock behind him, but the bed was empty. There was no glitter on the pillow or indention to show anyone had slept there beside him.

He snorted. Of course it had been a dream. He had totally lost his mind. Maybe it was time he moved on.

The Lightwood family house in Idris was empty. He could move there to get away from it all. He might be lonely for a while but he would be surrounded by other shadow hunters. He should feel more at home there than in this apartment complex. He didn't know his neighbors here. He might live next door to a humanoid demon and he wouldn't even know it.

He would go talk to Maryse. Maybe, as his mother, she could shed some light on this. He pulled out a sweater from his drawer and a pair of jeans. He headed to the shower. It was time to make some major decisions in his life.

* * *

Magnus woke up, in his own bed, from the dream. He had visited Alec and spent the night with his love in his arms. It had felt so real. Maybe it was a sign. No one else was going to make him happy like Alexander Lightwood. Maybe he should just talk to him and see if Alec would ever forgive him for pushing him away.

He got up and went to the window. There he was walking briskly. There was a scarf around his neck. It was the first time he's walked by Magnus's window without looking up. That made Magnus's heart break a little more. _Maybe he is over me;_ Magnus sighed and walked away from the window.

* * *

Alec made himself focus his eyes on his feet as he passed the window that he would see Magnus through. He walked faster passed him. He hurried on by so he could get to the institute as fast as possible.

After last night he knew he needed distance or his heart would never heal. He took the stairs down to the subway and boarded the one that headed closest to the institute. He sat, iPod playing loudly in his ears, and looked around him. Everywhere he looked he saw couples acting lovingly. To his right on the other side of the car, a young couple was staring at each other. Alec was wondering if they would just tear each other's' clothes off and go at it in front of the other passengers. He used to get so turned on when he caught that look on Magnus's face.

He quickly averted his eyes. To the other side of his seat he saw a couple that consisted of an Asian girl with a trendy haircut and her girlfriend who was a gorgeous blond. They were holding hands, laughing, and giving each other loving peck kisses. The Asian girl looked up and smiled at Alec. He smiled back and then decided to just look down at the floor.

His stop couldn't have come soon enough. He vaulted out of the suffocating train car and rain until he was above ground again. Fresh air-as fresh as you could get in the city anyway- cleansed his mind as it filled his lungs. He walked, fast paced, the rest of the way to the institute.

"Mom," He called as he walked in. He heard her call from the kitchen so he took off in that direction.

She looked up to see him come in and instantly knew something was wrong. "Alec?"

"Mom, I think I want to move to our house in Idris."

* * *

"OK, calm down. " Isabelle waited for Maryse to take a breath. She was spouting on about how Alec wanted to move to Idris. _Mom was upset enough when he moved to Brooklyn, _she thought. "I will talk to him, ok?" She disconnected the call and dialed another number as soon as she did.

"Jace, we need to do an intervention." She explained what was going on as she left the apartment. She'd text Simon when she was done with Jace so he would know where she went. "Yeah, meet me there." She hung up and sent the text to Simon.

_Family emergency. Brother going crazy. Intervention. Be back as soon as I can. XOXO Iz._

She soon got a text back. _Let me know if you need me. I will be home after my shift. Si_

She smiled and put her phone up. Simon took a shift as a bartender at this new downworlder club called Pandora's. He worked the daylight shift for convenience. Only vamps could be bartenders. Wolves were bouncers and they had faery DJs. So it worked out that Simon could do days. They got to open at 5 instead of seasonally at sunset.

She turned on her heel of her stiletto boots and hit the buzzer. "Let me in, Magnus." Soon the front door was opened and she stormed in.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know it has been kind of slow in the first chapter so I am hoping to liven things up in this one.

Chapter 2:

Magnus knew she was on her way. He could feel a shift in the atmosphere before the door buzzed. "Let me in, Magnus."

"Isabelle, what a surprise." He said to her when she came in. "To what do I owe this intrusion of my privacy?"

"Alec." She looked at him begging him with her eyes to hear her out.

He sighed and poured more whiskey into his glass. He'd lost count since the window incident. Good thing he was part demon. The alcohol burned quickly out of his system. "I haven't talked to him in two years, 3 months and 17 days, Isabelle. What help could I possibly be?"

* * *

Alec was packing up boxes. Maryse didn't want him to move. He understood, but he knew he had to go. He needed to heal and he couldn't do that walking by his window every day. He walked to Taki's after he had talked to his mother. He sat in the back corner. Some part of him hoping that someone he knew would come in. Maybe even Magnus himself would come in and show him that he was right about moving away.

He sat there for hours. He sipped coffee just willing someone to come in and change his mind. Or agree with him, either way. No one did.

Now he was packing up all of the things he needed. He would pack up his furniture in storage. The Lightwood's Idris home was well furnished.

He looked at his phone. No one had called or texted him. Not his sister or any of his friends. Would anyone even miss him?

* * *

"He walks by here every day. I see him. I am always drawn to my window right before he comes by. I watch him every day. Now, he wants to leave me?" Magnus's hair was like a mood ring. The usually glued up spikes wilted and were blue.

"Magnus, you were the one to end it." Isabelle was treading lightly but she was angry with him. Alec was broken hearted. He had been for over two years. He never mended. "He told mom he needed to heal."

"He's over me by now." Magnus said in disbelief of what Isabelle was saying to him. "He didn't even look up today. Usually he looks up and I can see his eyes." He was going on and on about it.

Jace stood up and began to pace in frustration. "Magnus Bane, snap out of this. Get your ass out there and go stop him." He ran his hands through his already messed up golden hair. "He's our brother, and we won't lose him." They all knew once he left to Idris, he would never come back.

Magnus just nodded then got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Alec sat with the TV on it was playing some show where a group of men were juggling on unicycles trying to win a contest. He wasn't really watching as much as staring at it unseeing. He heard a knock on the door. He sat his beer on the coffee table and went to answer it.

"Finally someone wants to come and see me about this." He was saying as he opened the door.

It was Magnus.

"Magnus?" It was a question. It asked so many things. Why are you here? Is it really you? So many questions he couldn't ask out loud ran through his mind.

Magnus didn't answer his unasked questions. Now that he was here in front of him, there was only one thing to do. He took a couple of steps, moving into the apartment from the hallway. This closed the distance between them. Without saying a single word Magnus tilted his head and kissed Alec.

Heat burned through him. Alec closed his eyes and parted his lips so Magnus could take control. It had been so long since he felt like this. Magnus moved his lips all over Alec's face and neck. "Magnus," it was a whisper on his lips. It was a magic spell that somehow made him real. "Am I dreaming?"

"Stay." Magnus said it between kisses. "Please," he begged him.

They maneuvered around the packed boxes. Alec led Magnus to his bedroom. Too afraid to question what was going on, he just went with the feelings. He tugged off the hot pink tank that covered Magnus's upper body. His hand ran all over the naked flesh of his chest. The contrast of his pale white skin stood out on the naturally tanned skin of Magnus. Magnus undid his rainbow studded belt and wiggled out of his purple skinny jeans. There he was in all of his glory. Alec salivated. He pulled off his black sweater as Magnus worked on his black jeans.

They fell on to the bed a tangle of limbs. Alec took Magnus into his mouth. He missed the taste of him. He was so hard and ready. Alec was throbbing with need. Just at that moment, Magnus seemed to make a bottle of lube appear from nowhere. _He's the high warlock_, Alec thought. This was two years of built up frustrations on his end. He figured Magnus had been with people in between. But right now, that didn't matter. Now he was his.

Magnus took him then. He didn't bother playing it nice and slow. He had needed this for over two years. It didn't take long for his release to come. Alec felt Magnus come, filling him and it sent him over the same edge.

* * *

Alec woke up. He slept so well. He turned to make sure it wasn't just another dream. Magnus was laid up against the wall. The bed was not made for two people. Alec smiled. He got up and used the bathroom. Then as he started the coffee in the pot, he looked at his half packed apartment. The smile faltered a bit. He didn't know what he would do. He had until the end of the week to be out.

Bad thing about the city, apartments go as fast as they open up.

Magnus padded out of the bedroom. "Next time come to me. My bed is way more comfortable." He was rubbing a catch out of his neck. He was still naked.

"I will have to come to you next time." Alec couldn't take his eyes off his warlock's body. "I have to be out of here in 3 days."

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "You know you can always move back in with me, Alexander."

"It would be too soon." Alec shook his head. "I will just go to the institute again until I can find something permanent."

"Alec, I have lived without you for two years, 3 months and 18 days. I can't live another one without you." Then he winked and said, "We might need to update that stamina rune."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A little fluffy before the drama… let me know what you think.

Chapter 3:

Magnus made a little hocus pocus and all of Alec's things were either in the storage unit or now at Magnus's apartment. Sometimes it was nice having the high warlock as a boyfriend. He and Alec had spent the last 3 days, that he would have spent moving, in bed with one another.

Isabelle was sitting in Taki's across from Alec. He stretched his legs. He was a little sore from all the action after a long drought. And he couldn't get the smile off of his face. He wasn't sure what Isabelle was saying.

"Earth to Alec." She noticed he wasn't paying attention. He focused on her. "Mom was super excited when she found out you were going to stay."

"Yeah?" He didn't know it was that big of a deal. "I would have been one portal away from you all."

"Alec, you know you would have hibernated in that house. We wouldn't see you again without us having to go drag you out kicking and screaming." She smiled. "It was easier to make Magnus wise up for once and to quit being such a man." It wasn't every day that someone said Magnus acted too much like a man.

"I can't say that I am mad at you for getting into my business like that. I have had a very good last few days. I have no complaints as to where it has gotten me."

Izzy took note that for Alec, he was in a very colorful outfit. He had on a blue sweater over his black jeans today. The color made his eyes stand out. He had color in his cheeks and a smile he couldn't wipe off his face. Izzy was glad she was a busybody. If it made Alec this happy, why not?

* * *

Jace looked in on Arella. She was down for her nap. It was time to take advantage of that. Clary was in her studio. Well, it was a spare room they had turned into a studio for her with some help of the neighborhood friendly warlock. She was fully focused on this painting she was doing. He came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Our daughter is sound asleep, and daddy would like to play."

Clary tried to hold in the laughter. Jace could be so cheesy sometimes. She put down the brush she had in her hand and spun around in his arms. She planted a kiss on him and said, "Lead the way," then she added with a look, "_daddy_."

She said that so sexy and his mouth came open with a little shock but mostly lust. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom.

* * *

Clary looked over at Jace. He was snoozing. She should take advantage of Arella's nap and take her own as well. But she was wound up after the romp and just wanted to be busy. She got up and pulled on her clothes. She went to the living room and started to pick up all of Arella's toys. She was about halfway done cleaning up when she heard her daughters giggle.

She never has cried. Not even the day she was born. She was put into Clary's arms in the infirmary at the institute. She put her hand on Clary's face and it was like she was asking her what happened. Clary looked up at Jace, shocked. Then she looked down at her baby. "You were supposed to be born now, Arella. Now you are in the world with us." She handed her to Jace.

The baby girl touched Jace on his cheek. He was answering her as well. So Clary knew she wasn't crazy. "I am your father. And she is your mother. We love you very much."

You didn't see a question when she touched you. It wasn't like a sentence came into your brain. Something just came into your mind like a vision and you knew if she was hungry or tired or if she was curious about something.

"Hi, my angel, did you sleep well?" Arella giggled again and nodded yes. She was learning to talk now but mostly she used her gifts around her family. Clary and Jace told her she would need to learn to talk so she could communicate with those who were not her family.

She was extraordinarily smart. You could see that she understood when you spoke to her. She had a very high vocabulary for her age. Clary smiled at her little girl.

"Momma," she said as she raised her arms to be held. She put her hand on her cheek.

"Let's get you some lunch." She took her baby to the kitchen to get her something to eat and let daddy sleep a while longer.

* * *

He rubbed his hands together. He was restless. It had been too long now. And now, they had something he wanted. He looked over at the slut that was in his bed. He rubbed his hands through his hair. "I want to thank you for your companionship, Shellina."

"My pleasure, honey." She purred at him.

"Your services will no longer be required." He turned to her. He saw the fear come over her face. He crawled toward her on the bed. Just as she was about to make her move, he broke her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Excitement right? Let's see what happens! This chapter is a bit longer. I wanted to give a lot of LOVE in this one before we really start the fighting.

Chapter 4:

Maryse looked over the letter one more time. Robert was in Idris again. They had news on a movement. "War is coming." He warned in the letter. "Be safe and make sure the kids are ready, too." The letter continued. Then he had just signed his name. No sign of endearments. Maryse sighed. She knew he had someone in Idris. He wasn't staying in the Lightwood home but in the Clave's campus. He was technically there for work. But Maryse knew better than to think that was all.

She called Isabelle and got her voicemail. She hung up and called Alec. "Get everyone together and get them over here now. "

* * *

Alec hung up and looked over at Magnus. "We have to find everyone and get them to the institute now." Magnus just nodded solemnly and reached for his rainbow jeans. He grabbed a silver glitter net shirt for the top and put on his most fabulous belt. The buckle said Lover Boy on it. Alec rolled his eyes but smiled and blushed as he pulled on his jeans and sweater. Magnus reapplied some red glitter on his eyes and glossed his lips as a final touch. Leaving with his bed head, he muttered that the newest look was basically the unbrushed look.

They were walking toward the subway to get to the institute and Alec was texting Jace, Clary and Isabelle.

_At Pandora's, Si is getting off work._ Izzy's text read. That meant she would bring him. Alec thought maybe he would be helpful so he shrugged it off.

Jace replied a quick text letting him know he and Clary were on their way. Arella was with them too. All of the available baby sitters were being called to the meeting.

While on the train, Magnus held on to his hands. He wanted to comfort Alec whose hands had been like ice since the call. They had all been waiting for the other shoe to drop as it were since it had been relatively quiet in the lives of the shadow hunters.

Alec smiled at him nervously. He was wondering what news his dad had sent from Idris.

By the time they got there, Clary and Jace were there. They lived closer to the institute than Magnus. Izzy was about 5 minutes away with Simon. Maryse paced in the library while the others sat around in the chairs. Finally, Iz and Simon got there. Maryse gave them a quick tight smile and gestured for them to sit.

Isabelle held on to Simon's hand. She had been living with him for about a year. Maryse was experiencing empty nest syndrome and was desperately hoping some new trainees would soon show up on her door step. It was why she had waited so long to leave to be with Simon. She felt bad for her mother ever since her father moved to Idris on a more permanent basis.

But this was not about her mother being lonely. Robert had written her a letter to let her know that the shit was about to hit the fan, as Simon would say.

"He didn't say who was threatening us. Mostly because the Clave has been in the dark about who is the leader in this whole mess as of right now. But we are probably all thinking about the same person about right now." They collectively nodded. Everyone's thoughts would automatically go to him. It had been years since he'd made a peep and they all silently hoped he had met his end.

Clary was looking down at Arella in the floor with a look of horror on her face. Izzy thought she might know where her thoughts were. She also noticed that a hand lay protectively on her stomach. She knew she would be pulling her aside as soon as this meeting was over.

Maryse's eyes followed the line of Clary's. She was most definitely worried about her grandchild too. Maryse reached down to pick Arella up at that point. Arella's hand automatically went to her cheek, asking why everyone was so worried. Maryse didn't know what to say to the little one. "Don't worry about it, my little angel." It was all she knew to say to her.

As soon as they broke the meeting, everyone went to find a room. Alec and Magnus went to his old room. Clary and Jace went to Jace's old room with the Pac N Play for Arella. Isabelle told Simon to head to her old room. Until this was figured out, they needed to stay as close as possible.

Isabelle turned on her heel and reached Clary before she could get too far down the hall. "Spill it." She said to her.

Clary tried to look at her like she was confused as to what she was asking. Isabelle just gave her a "you know what I am talking about" look. Clary sighed. "We just found out." She said it on a hushed whisper. "We aren't ready to tell everyone. Especially not now because you know we will need everyone against him if it is HIM."

Izzy shook her head. "We can't make you fight. No. It would risk too much to have you fight."

Clary's eyes teamed. "Let me just talk to Jace. Right now, it's all so much." She nodded to Izzy and headed off toward the room.

Izzy bit her bottom lip. She went to her old room to meet up with Simon. She would have to tell him. He would know something was up.

* * *

Magus was saying some spell quietly around the room. Alec wasn't sure what he was doing. He just watched. As Magnus lifted his arms to finish up the spell his shirt rode up showing more of his smooth tanned stomach. Alec was so used to the sight of no belly button. He just saw perfection. Even though it was the last thing he needed to be thinking about, his mind travelled to the sight of Magnus naked.

"There," Magnus said. His cat eyes sparkled as he turned toward Alec. He was proud of himself.

"What did you do, Magnus?"

"I just magically sound proofed this room." He took a bow. "Now we can have all the comforts of home. A blue spark came from the warlock's hands.

Alec felt a shudder. He looked down and Magnus's bed had replaced Alec's old one. While Alec had been sitting on it, he didn't know how he did this. All of this and he didn't know anyway to make Alec Immortal. This pained him a bit. Here he was 20 years old. Magnus was frozen at 19. Right now, it was fine. But what about 5 years, 10 years down the road?

He shook his head. This road was what ruined the relationship 2 years ago. He had to let it go. He needed to learn to appreciate the time they had now. Soon, he was sure, Magnus would not find him so attractive and he would move on. Alec would just hold on to now. "Come here." Alec pulled his boyfriend to him.

Their lips met. Magnus melted against his body. He couldn't wait to get the clothes off of his hot shadow hunter boyfriend. Alec had reapplied his stamina rune the day after they got back together. Magnus laughed a little remembering the scene.

_Alec snuck off during Project Runway to the bathroom. Magnus thought nothing about it at first. As mundanes say, "when nature calls…". However soon he was reaching his second commercial break and he was a little worried about his boy toy. He got up and walked over to the door. He tried the knob and it turned. He cracked the door and looked in at him. Alec swore. He was tracing the rune on his shoulder. He had Clary do it before, but he was embarrassed to ask her this time. Finally, he was done. Face red from frustrations, he turned to leave. Magnus moved faster than he had ever moved before. He was lying nonchalantly on the couch when Alec came back to sit down._

"What are you giggling about?" Alec asked then kissed Magnus's nose.

"Memories of you, my love." He kissed Alec's nose too. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too."

And right then, Alec was so excited no one else would hear them tonight.

* * *

Simon looked as Isabelle as she came in. Right away, he knew she was hiding something. "Tell me."

"You are as nosy as an old gossip." She huffed. "Jace and Clary are pregnant again. She doesn't want to tell everyone because they just found out. But I told her she can't fight. She said we would need everyone if it is him. But she can't, can she?" She breathed out. She had said it all in one breath.

"Well, you know Clary. She will fight if it's him. She feels like it's her fault that he got away." He shook his head. "But Jace will do anything to protect her. Especially if she is carrying his child. He won't let her fight."

"That means nothing. It's Clary we're talking about. "

Simon nodded in agreement.

He patted the bed and signaled Isabelle to join him. She lay in front of him and he brought her in close. He kissed her neck and nibbled on her ear- fang free of course. She moaned a bit. She didn't think that it was necessarily the best time and place right now. But the more he licked and kissed, the more she was changing her mind about that.

She turned in his arms and met his roaming mouth with hers. She took his bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it a bit. She knew this drove him wild. She also knew that sometimes it made his fangs appear. She smiled with satisfaction as the protruded from his mouth. "Bite me, Simon."

He took this at face value and sank his fangs into her. She moaned loudly and he knew she enjoyed this. She fumbled with his pants and clamored into his lap. She lifted the skirt she was wearing and showed there was nothing beneath it. The fact that she had been one filmy layer from naked made his already hard cock perk up. She sank onto him as he feasted on her.

There was something about the feeling of sex combine with him feeding on her that kicked it up. He licked the holes he had made and they stopped flowing. He kissed her mouth again. She rode him fast as he ran his hands all over her. She came loudly and she tightened around him. As her muscles squeezed him he found his release.

She landed like dead weight on the bed and he pulled her close to him again. "I love you Isabelle."

She smiled her eyes heavy and closed. "I love you too, Simon."

* * *

He was covered in blood. He looked over at the vampire and the faery that lay entangled in each other. Something about faery blood drove vampires crazy. It was the hottest three-way he ever had. Almost too bad it got out of hand. The vampire liked her lips as she finished the last drops of other woman's body. Her fangs retracted. She sauntered over and ran her hands on his naked chest.

She purred at him. Her lips came down on his. He could taste the faerie's blood on her lips. Something about that aroused him. Maybe he would keep her around. "How would you like to travel with me? I am going to take over the world."

She threw her head back and laughed a husky laugh and wrapped her legs around him. "I would like nothing better." He could see fire in her eyes and he believed her.

"Good." He threw her back on his bed again. He was hard again and ready to take her all over again. He thrust into her as hard as he could. He wound his hands into her long ebony hair. He pulled until she cried out. She writhed her hips rising to meet him. He used his teeth all over her. She cried out in pain and pleasure as he tugged her nipple between his teeth. She liked it as hard as he did.

She yelped. "You son of a bitch. Make me come." She pulled his hair and brought his neck to her mouth. Sex made her hungry. She sunk her teeth in. That made it better for both of them.

He grunted mixed with pleasure and pain. "Take too much," he was warning her. "I will break your fangs and watch as you starve to death."

That just made her hotter. She came loudly and pulled her fangs out of his neck. He followed behind her while her muscles still contracted around him. He pulled out, kissed her, and said, "I could really get used to you being around." He got up and went to shower. "Clean up in here."

* * *

Arella was playing in her playpen and waited for her mother and father to wake up. No one wanted to tell her what was going on. She was very unhappy because her mom and dad were. She didn't understand everything that was going on. She knew something was going on. She took out her noisiest toy to play with. She knew one of them would wake up if she played with it.

Clary was running after him. He had her. Jace was just ahead of her. He was always faster than she was. He was pulling out his weapon as he closed in on the enemy.

"No!" She yelled bit it was too late. Jace lunged for the kill but he blocked the hit with Arella. She was dead. Her baby girl was gone. Music began to play. It was a song she knew. Arella's favorite toy played this song. She was on her knees weeping.

He grabbed the body of his daughter. Jace was stunned. He looked at Clary. "I am so sorry." He sobbed.

Clary was confused. The song was playing again. She couldn't focus on Jace anymore. He and Arella were blurred and she was terrified. Was she dying?

She broke through the surface and realized it had all been a dream. Arella was up and playing. Her toy was singing out the song that had buried itself in her dream. She jolted up and grabbed her daughter up. Tears were running down her cheeks and Arella looked worriedly at her.

"Momma just had a bad dream." Arella touched her cheek. "I love you. I am so glad we have you." Arella had sent her a calming feeling. She didn't like seeing her momma cry.

* * *

Simon got out of bed. He was tired of just lying there. Izzy was smiling in her sleep. He liked watching her sleep. She looked so much younger. She looked more innocent. He sat in the chair across the room and just watched. She was dreaming. Her mouth twitched a bit. She sighed, moaned lightly, and then she said, "Simon." Her eyes fluttered open and she sat straight up.

She saw him across the room and it was a rare chance for him. She blushed. "What was the dream about?" Simon asked her crossing the room to her. Instead of answering she pulled him to her. Her mouth on his was hot and needy.

"Good dream." He said smiling. She pulled him back to her. She was so wanton. He slid his hand down her stomach and slid it between her legs. She was wet and ready for him already. He felt himself stiffen and he climbed under the cover with her. He slipped into her and moved slowly. He kept the pace slow and steady. He knew she wanted it faster and he was enjoying the look of frustration on her face.

"Simon," she panted his name. Her hips were thrusting against him. She was pushing his pace. She felt the need building as he stroked her in all the right places as he thrust in and out of her. She needed him to go faster. She used her training and flipped them so she was on top.

She shouted in triumph. Her hips rocked faster and faster and she tensed as he saw her face. He loved watching her face when she came. She was almost there. He put her nipple in his mouth and sucked it lightly. She moaned as her body seized. Her hips bucked sporadically as she came. He pushed into again, again, again and came with her.

She rolled off of him and threw her leg over him. She kissed his neck and face. She said, "I guess we have to get up and face the day now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Magnus was standing on his head against the wall his legs in a figure 4 when Alec woke up. Magnus did yoga to keep his manly physique. Alec smirked at him. His shirt was up around his nipples showing his smooth stomach. He was in teeny tiny shorts and Alec could see his bulge in them. Heat flashed in his eyes. He could never get enough of this man.

"We don't have time for that, love." Magnus said as he flipped gracefully onto his feet. He ran to the bathroom and Alec heard the door lock behind him. He frowned at the closed door. His ego was a little cruised and his morning wood was just there staring at him.

"Please, Magnus let me in with you. We can shower together. That will save time." He was just trying to get him wet and naked.

The door unlocked and Magnus crooked his finger at Alec. "Good point."

* * *

Jace woke up and saw Clary playing in the morning sun with Arella. He smiled. The family was already perfect. It was about to get better. He really hoped they had a boy this time. He wondered if he would have the same talent that Arella had or if he would have any kind of tell that he was mostly an angel.

Of course he was worried. Right now life was so perfect. Until they got the news yesterday, it was perfect. He should have expected something. Sebastian had been silent for 2 years now. Jace needed to act. He needed to protect his family. With this feeling of unease and anxiety building, he hoped up out of the bed and headed to take a shower.

Clary smiled at him as he went into the suite's bathroom. She could see worry on his face and she knew where his mind was. She placed a hand on her stomach. Not far enough along to be showing, she just rubbed absently over the lower part of her stomach.

She picked up Arella and headed off to the kitchen. It was time to feed her daughter, and she could use some food herself. "Let's go feed my babies." She said to Arella who smiled at her mother.

* * *

He sat back in his seat and looked over at his companion. "I think it's time to go back to New York now." She smiled at him.

"Perfect." The vamp licked her lips in anticipation. "I need to go home again." She continued applying the make-up she used to give her face some color. Finishing with blood red lipstick, she walked over to her lover and placed her lips on his cheek leaving a set of lips.

He used his sleeve to wipe it away. She was so juvenile some times.

* * *

Simon was always nervous when he went to the old vamp hideout. Since Raphael and Camille were both out of the picture, he hadn't really been paying much attention to those of his kind. He tried to avoid the new boss, Maureen. The young girl had been turned all because of Simon's lack of restraint.

He was told by one of the vampires that she wasn't in town right now. "Some new boy toy," he spat. "I think you are too late for that ship, day lighter."

Simon looked aghast. "That is not why I am looking for her." He mumbled his thanks and then left.

He pulled out his phone and called Izzy. "She isn't here. They said she has been gone for weeks. She's with a boyfriend. They didn't know his name." He headed back to the institute. By the time he got there he saw Luke's truck so he knew he and Jocelyn was there.

When he walked in he saw Maia and Jordan there too. "Looks like the gang's all here." Simon said as he took a seat.

At this point they felt lost. Team good had no idea how or when team bad was going to strike. Jace was running his hands through his hair, frustrated by the lack of taking action. Right now they were trying to anticipate something they couldn't pinpoint.

* * *

"Bayard Crestfallen."

"Jonathan Morgenstern." The warlock replied. "You look so much like your father."

Sebastian waved it off as though it were a compliment he was used to hearing. "Bayard, I know you helped my father several times. I was hoping I could implore you to help me fulfill his mission."

"I will do anything if you are willing to pay the price, my boy." Bayard had a mark that was not easy to hide. He had a third eye on his forehead and his skin was pale green. His breath always smelled of brimstone. Something he said he got from his father's side of the family. It was a joke. It wasn't funny; Sebastian rolled his eyes mentally while laughing out loud. He needed this warlock to help him.

Since the Clave had demolished most of his followers in that fight 2 years ago he has been trying everything to come up with more bodies. He needed them to drink from the cup and to help him build Lilith back up to her strength. He had about 10 people now who had drunk from the cup and survived the battle. He needed to build up his forces. He needed to build them fast.

"I was hoping you could track down some circle members that I think might still be alive out there somewhere."

"What you ask will be no huge feat." The warlock shrugged it off. "What is in it for me?"

"You will help me rule this world. Lilith will hear of your help, too."

"Lilith is still weakened."

"She will soon rise. That is why I need the rest of the circle."

"I think we can come to some agreement then, young Morgenstern." The warlock would agree. If he were ruling alongside this powerful young man, he would be able to take out that Magnus Bane who was the bane of his existence.

* * *

Magnus cleared his throat. "Maryse, Jocelyn, do you know all of the people who survived from the battle? Or who is left of the original circle? If they have kids, we should look for them too." They all knew where he was going with this. That would be how Sebastian would strike. He needs to build his army if he hadn't been doing it the past 2 years.

"He would have needed help to find the people who were left." Magnus continued. "Without the clave to help, he would need a warlock to help him. And with Lilith in his deck of cards, so to speak, that will be great leverage. Does anyone know if Valentine had a warlock that helped him?"

Jocelyn looked lost in thought. Maryse also looked like she was contemplating the questions Magnus had thrown at them.

Maryse shot up and said something about contacting Robert. "He might be able to help us." She went to send a message to him. Hopefully he would come home just for this if for nothing else.

* * *

Luke and Jocelyn took up residence in one of the many rooms in the institute. Luke paced as Jocelyn looked on and tried to think.

"We knew him the best." He said.

"He hated downworlders, but he used them. I never knew. I never really knew him at all." She shook her head. Anytime she thinks back to that, she hated herself more. She birthed his spawn. Jonathan was the epitome of evil and she had birthed him.

Then she thinks about her daughter and her granddaughter and she can't hate herself for being with him. Clarissa was so _good_ and Arella was such a bright spot in the world. But as she thought of them, she wondered what has spawned the sudden need for Jonathan to come out of hiding. Had he learned about Arella's existence? Valentine would have wanted Jace and Clary to have children. He would have wanted their offspring to use. If he had been there in Clary's life, she is sure that was his plan for them in the end.

Maybe Jonathan knew about that. Maybe he had been watching and waiting for his sister to bring a child into the world. They had kept her under wraps. No one but the family here knew about Arella. Robert didn't even know since he was in Idris and was working for the Clave now.

She put her head in her hands. She was more worried about her family at this point. "Luke, we need to train."

He looked at her and nodded. She was out of touch with that part of her life. She would fight for her family now, he knew that. "I will help you train." He kissed her softly and brought her into his arms as he sat next to her on the bed. "We will protect them."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I want to thank RockinRobbien for being AWESOME and being my first review!

Chapter 6:

Simon walked down the dark alleyway. Why did vampires have to be so cliché all the time? Maureen was waiting for him. When he saw her, she somehow looked older, even though he knew that wasn't possible. She wore leather pants and a lace tank top. It was an allover sexy look that he had never seen her in before. She had blood red lips. Again with the clichés, he thought. Her eyes smoldered with black shadow and long false lashes.

He was actually checking her out. "I was so tired of looking 13. Like my new look, Si?"

She twitched her hips and ran her nails down his exposed arm. They were long and sharp. They were slick with polish in a red that was almost black. He shivered. What the hell? He was getting turned on?

"Listen, we need to talk, Maureen. I am not here about your makeover." He thought about Izzy and the sunshine she brought to his life. He loved her. God, sometimes he hated his teenaged hormones.

"Your little friend says otherwise." Her hand traced his crotch.

"He doesn't always know what he wants." He shrugged. "Where have you been?" He asked getting to the point.

"Travelling with my new boyfriend. He won't mind if I bring you home. He likes to do three-ways." She winked at him. "We don't have to tell your girlfriend." She whispered this up against his ear.

"No, thanks. Who is your new boyfriend?"

"Aw, Simon, are you jealous?"

"No." He was getting frustrated.

"You are being no fun. Remember when you drank from me? It was so erotic. I died a virgin. But I have since made up for it." She ran her tongue on her teeth. "But I will always be tight. Physically frozen in my virgin form." She was close to his ear again. She nibbled his lobe. "Want to see how good if feels? I know your girlfriend was used goods when you got her."

"That is enough." He pushed her off of him. "You know nothing about Isabelle. Do not talk about her." He was furious. "Now tell me what you were doing."

"I was fucking in every country I could think of. I was seeing the world. I was sowing my wild oats." She spun around with her arms wide. She always had a flair for drama. "I tasted all the foreign _foods_ I could get my hands on." He knew she meant blood. "Ever tasted a faery? Or have you tasted a French whore?" She laughed. "Are you still drinking squirrels?"

She was not right in her head. This is how she got to where she was. She had slain Camille after Camille got rid of Raphael for her. "I drank my way around the world. Don't worry. Only 2 people-and a faery- died. I can control myself, when I want to." She glared at Simon, "Do you have control over yourself yet, daddy?"

"Don't call me that." Simon began to walk away. Maureen ran and cut him off from the mouth of the alley.

"But you made me who I am today, lover." She was backing him into a corner. She put one leg on either side of him. She was rubbing against his pants. The leather and jeans caused a slippery friction and she attacked his neck with her lips.

"Maureen, get off me." Simon was trying to pry her body off him. She was too strong. How was she this strong?

Then when he almost gave up on fighting her off, she was thrown off of him. "I believe my boyfriend said no." Izzy had kicked her off with her kick ass combat boots. She was ready to tie her to the wall and watch as the sun rose on her. She was fuming.

"Izzy, let's get out of here." He was pleading with her. He knew somewhere in his mind that when she got up, they would be in trouble. She was too fast and too strong.

She saw it in his eyes. She drew a portal with her steele and they were teleported to right in front of the institute.

"What the hell was that?" Izzy spun on him.

He held up his hands in surrender. "I promise I wasn't trying to sleep with her."

"I'm not talking about that." She trusted Simon more than anybody else in the world. "Why was she so strong? Why was she so fast?" She had been there since she heard Simon yelling, taking up for her. "She cut you off before you could leave. You couldn't push her off of you. If I hadn't caught her off guard, trying to seduce you, she wouldn't have budged when I kicked her ass down."

Simon didn't know how to answer. "Let's tell Magnus. Maybe he will be able to shed some light."

* * *

Magnus pondered what he was just told about. He had several ideas. "Simon, did you say that she had faery blood?"

Simon nodded. "Among others, yes."

"Did she mention how long ago?"

"No, I didn't think to ask about it." He said snidely.

"Don't take that tone with me. I need as much information as I can get to narrow this down." He absently rubbed Alec's knee as he thought. "If she'd just finished the faery blood then that could be part of it. However, if that was days ago- even just 24 hours- the effects of faery blood would have worn off. Faery blood is like crack for you vamps. As in it gives you this high, it makes you stronger for a while, and it becomes addictive."

"I'll be sure to just say no." Simon said. It was his attempt to lighten the mood a little.

Magnus ignored him. "Now did we find out who the mysterious boyfriend is? That could answer a lot too. Say she is dating a faery. She might have and endless snack of strength potion. But most faeries stay far away from vamps if they can. Usually they end up dead from the vamp draining them, chasing the high before too long." He shrugged. "But you never know."

"Faery with a death wish?" Alec asked.

"Maybe. Faeries, like warlocks, live forever. Maybe she got one that is tired of living. He would see this as a final affair that is thrilling. If you have ever been bitten by a vampire while making love, you would know that can be an addiction for the lover of a vamp. It intensifies the climax." Magnus was too old to be embarrassed about talking about sex in front of groups of people.

Isabelle just hoped no one noticed her blushing.

"He could not care if it ends in his bloody death." He finished. "However, other types of creatures can give power to a vamp if they can stomach their blood. Warlock or demon blood can be poisonous to vamps if they take in too much or too often. The strength can be more lasting but it's a dangerous game for them to play. Just one sip too much and they will die. Straight demon blood, depending on the magnitude of the demon, can leave permanent results. A demon of that caliber is not willing to share their blood. It is their source of strength as well."

"What magnitude would leave lasting results?" Isabelle asked.

"A greater demon surely would." Alec supplied.

Magnus agreed. "But none of them are very giving creatures unless they benefit from it."

"But we know one that is willing to give blood up easily to at least one person." Simon chimed in.

"Lilith." Magnus, Isabelle and Alec all said her name.

* * *

Jace, Clary, Jocelyn and Luke sat around the table in the kitchen. Jocelyn had fixed them a lovely dinner. Clary was starving so she was digging in. Jocelyn kept her eyes on her. Noticing she was eating with extra vigor, she put two and two together. "Clary, come with me to the kitchen and let's cut the pie I made."

As soon as the doors shut behind them she turned to face her daughter. "How long have you known?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" She was really confused.

"It's obvious you're pregnant again." Jocelyn threw her hands up exasperated by her child.

"We just found out about 3 days ago. We weren't going to tell anyone until we figured everything out."

"You have to stay and watch over Arella when we do figure things out anyway, but did you honestly think you would fight when the time comes knowing that you are expecting?"

"Mom, if it is him, I have to. I am the reason he is still out there."

"Clary, you have to protect your children. Someone has to stay here with Arella and now we know that has to be you. We can't send you out there knowing you are pregnant." Jocelyn's eyes teamed. "Besides, I should have ended this before you were even born. I should have. I have been training again to get back into shape. I will be going with them. You are going to stay here Clarissa Adele." Forgetting the pie Jocelyn stormed out and left the dinner altogether.

Clary followed suite and went to feed Arella.

* * *

Magnus was making a few phone calls to a vampire he knew. Alec didn't know who it was since Camille was gone. He tried not to worry about if it was another ex-lover. He needed to get over his jealousy. Magnus wouldn't know that he would be in love with Alec now, 800 years after he was born. Should he have been celibate until he was sure he was in love? Would that have mattered? He'd been in love before, Alec was sure.

Magnus had magically retrieved his books from his loft and they were covering most of the flat surfaces in Alec's old room. Alec picked up a book and began to thumb through it. There were diagrams on how to do the spells to summon different demons. Some pages had notes scrawled in the margins in purple ink in Magnus's loopy feminine handwriting. Alec ran his fingers over the notes as though they were braille. He put that book down and grabbed another one. This one had different types of tracking spells and other types of spells that he had seen done a lot as part of Magnus's trade.

People paid a lot for the help from a warlock. A warlock that was always so kind to him and his family when they needed him. Was it because of Alec or did Magnus just have a soft spot for Team Good in general? Alec didn't care. He just knew that no matter what people thought about him dating a half demon, he knew that the human part of Magnus was what prevailed. He never did jobs that a lot of other warlocks would do without blinking. Magnus never lost his humanity.

Maybe some warlocks were so much of their demon halves they never had humanity. He put the book down. He wouldn't even know where to begin looking for an immortality spell in the piles of books he had. Maybe in the book of white there would be one. He sighed and lay back on the bed. Soon he was asleep with immortality yet again on his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I updated a lot of chapters on day one of this fanfic. I hope I can keep up at least a chapter a day for a while, but right now it is flowing organically and if I get them done, I will post several a day. I don't like hording them and making people wait who are reading my stories. I hope that people appreciate that. I am a very impatient reader which is why knowing that I have to wait until 2014 for COHF is KILLING ME. I would even be satisfied if Clockwork Princess was coming out soon… or if Her Dark Artificies series was on the horizon. I am excited about that too. Oh well, a girl can hope. Enjoy and remember to R&R.

Chapter 7:

Alec wasn't sure what time it was, but the sun was down. How long had he slept? Magnus was up sitting with just the desk lamp on going through the books. He was talking to himself. He murmured under his breath, "I would be much happier if I cataloged all of these spells into a convenient program on a computer. If only there was a spell to do that."

Alec smiled. "What time is it Magnus?"

"Just after the witching hour, my love."

"What are you doing up still?"

"Well, I talked to a very old vampire friend of mine. He used to be the human subjugate of Camille when we…" he let the thought trail. "Anyway, I was asking him if he knew anything about vampires drinking demon blood. He was telling me all sorts of useful information."

Alec stifled a yawn. He didn't know why he was so tired still after hours of sleep. It just wasn't like him. "Did you learn something new?"

"Oh yes." He flipped through the pages of yet another book. "There is a spell that a warlock can do on the blood of a demon to make it not kill a vamp. I had never heard of it so I am trying to research it. Well, I don't know if the warlock would spell the blood or the vamp and that makes it a bit harder to find in the books." He let out a sigh. "Alexander, this is all very dark magic. And I only know a few warlocks who would do this sort of magic. I think I know who we might be looking for."

* * *

Maryse waited outside with an umbrella. The rain came down in sheets and lightening crashed in the not so far off distance. The flash of the portal fit in well with the atmosphere of the night. Robert came through the portal and her heart broke a little more just seeing him again. It had been 3 months since she last saw him. She ran to him with the umbrella and walked in side by side with him into the institute.

"I suppose we'll convene a meeting in the morning." He looked down at his wife. She looked so small and sad her hair hung limp from the rain. He pulled her in under his arm and led her to their room. He was glad to be home.

Maryse stiffened as he pulled her close. They went into their room and he pulled her to the bed. "Let's get you out of these wet clothes." He kissed her.

She didn't know what she wanted. It felt so good to have him home with her. It felt so good to be with him again, but she wanted to yell at him. He was gone for months at a time with barely any contact. "Just tell me first, is there someone else while you are there?" She couldn't do it without knowing. But in her mind she was thinking, _please lie to me if there is._

He snorted in disgust- at the question or at her she didn't know. "Maryse, I made a vow to you. I have never been with anyone else. And I never want to be. I love you. I have been gone too long and I have missed you. Can we just be together tonight?" Tears threatened her so she just nodded and hoped with her whole heart he had told her the truth.

* * *

Magnus had notes prepared in front of him. Maryse, Robert, Jocelyn, Luke, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, and Simon were all around them. Clary was keeping an eye on Arella who woke up just before the start of the meeting. "She will be in with her as soon as she gets her changed and fed." Jace told them.

Magnus decided he was ok with waiting until she got there. He knew she would want to hear all he had to say, and frankly he liked Clarissa quite a bit. She soon came in and sat with Arella in her lap. Robert, who had just found out about the child just stared at her for about 2 minutes. Then he turned his attentions back on Magnus. For him, it was like having a grandchild being kept secret from you. He felt hurt and betrayed. Magnus could read that on his face. But they had only done it to protect the child from the Clave and from being found out by the enemies they had out there.

He decided to start when all eyes focus on him expectantly. "I have narrowed our search, I believe, quite significantly. From what we have discovered about Maureen, I believe her new fling is Sebastian. She had most likely ingested demon blood and it has given her great strength and speed. Faster and stronger than the oldest, most skilled of vampires. This is how she was able to overthrow Camille. I believe that this means Sebastian is carrying on the family business as it were. He is experimenting on downworlders. Since his army of evil shadow hunters was significantly decreased in the battle and circle members are harder and harder to come by these days, he is looking to prepare an army in any form he can." He took a drink of coffee, letting the information process with everyone before continuing. "Now demon blood is very toxic to vamps and to get the exact right amount would be a trial by error that he would not want to work through. And the more he kills, the less he can have in his army at the end. But there is a way to detoxify the blood so that vampires can ingest it without being harmed and only reap the benefits. "

He continued. "You saw what it did for the shadow hunters. Imagine now that you put it in with the already fast speed and inhuman strengths that vampires and werewolves" Luke flinched. "And maybe even some Faeries have."

"He is building an army of nearly indestructible creatures." Alec explained further. He had listened to Magnus last night as he worked to figure everything out and helped him scan his numerous books.

"The part that is helping us narrow this down the most is the fact that it takes a very powerful warlock to do this level of dark magic. I only know of two such warlocks. Myself being one, and as you all know, I play for Team Good." He took another swig of his coffee. "The other warlock would be my half-brother, Bayard Crestfallen."

* * *

"I am so glad I listened to you, Bayard." Sebastian rubbed his hands together. "Maureen is stronger and faster than the day lighter. You should have seen her." He felt triumphant. "My army will be supplemented with the strongest of the strong, the fastest of the fast. As soon as we can call on Lilith again for more of her blood we will call out to all of the vampires. I will bargain with the faeries to see if any of them are willing, and I will even sniff out lone wolves. Along with any circle members we can find, we will be able to take on anyone and anything."

Maureen pranced over to her lover. "I did good?" She asked batting her false lashes at him.

"Yes," he kissed her lustfully. "You did so well. And that outfit…" he let the thought trail.

"Get a room, will you?" Bayard said with disgust in his voice.

"I think we will." Sebastian said. "Care to join the fun, Bayard, my friend? I believe we have another friend running around somewhere." He waved carelessly around. He knew one of Maureen's friends was running around somewhere in the house.

"I will be just fine here." Bayard dismissed the couple and went back to plotting his own sweet revenge.

* * *

Alec could hear his father's voice through the walls. The timber rising and falling, but he couldn't make out the words. He had been more than shocked to discover Arella and a little more than hurt about it too. Alec couldn't find it in him to feel sorry for his father. For the past 2 years he had barely been in the institute. And he sure didn't seem to care enough to keep in touch with his family while he was gone.

Alec wondered how long he knew about the impending dangers before he contacted Maryse. Everyone's life went a little chaotic when Max had died, but his father gave up on the rest of them. Was he afraid to love anyone anymore? Alec understood that train of thought, but that was no way to really live.

Alec heard the shower shut off and he lay back on the bed. Magnus emerged glistening in the water droplets of his shower, towel low on his hips. He sauntered over with a look so devilish splayed on his face.

"Alexander, do you like what you see?" The fact was he did. This Magnus, bare of glitter and hair gel was almost more sexy to him that the fully decorated Magnus. Although, he did love both versions of him. He nodded his appreciation at his Dutch Indonesian lover.

Magnus let the towel fall from his hips showing he was fully erect and ready for fun. "Oops I dropped my towel." He feigned innocence. Alec absolutely loved playful Magnus.

He bent over to grab the towel and wiggle his hips and ass right in front of Alec's face. He just wanted to bite his ass. The thought of that had him blushing.

Alec grabbed Magnus pulling him to bed. He slipped out of his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. Magnus sank to his knees on the mattress and pulled Alec to him. Their lips met. Passion fueled their needs. It didn't take long for Alec to catch up to the same level of excitement that Magnus always seemed to be at. He ran he fingers through the wet, gel free hair and enjoyed how soft it was when not molded into its usual spikes. He sucked on the gloss free bottom lip of his lover.

"Just enjoy," Magnus said and playfully pushed Alec onto his back. He trailed open mouth kisses all over his neck, shoulders and chest. He continued on his hips circling the sweet spots. Torturing his little shadow hunter, he brushed right against all the right spots without actually kissing them. His painted nails lightly scraped along his inner thighs sending shivers running through him.

Magnus circles his member again, making sure not to touch him there. He saw Alec's erection jerk with anticipation. Finally, he brought his mouth down around his shaft. His lips covered his teeth and his tongue swirl on the head. Alec groaned loudly, knowing that no one could hear them. He began to move his head up and down in a slow, teasing rhythm. His tongue, sliding along the seam of his member, was intoxicating.

He removed his mouth scraping his teeth lightly up as he did so. His hand quickly replaced it, using the remaining saliva as lubrication. He moved his mouth lower and began to lick the center of Alec's balls. His hips lifted up automatically and he again moaned. Magnus straightened up still on his knees and still pumping his hand. Alec lifted his hips to give Magnus access to his entrance.

Magnus lubed himself and then entered his boyfriend. He matched the pace his hips took to the pace his hand was continuing on Alec's erection. He always knew just how to hit the sweet spot and he took full advantage of that. Alec was panting not able to catch his breath as he writhed against the assault on his body. He was grabbing on to anything he could reach trying to hold on to the Earth or else he was sure he was going to float away.

Magnus pumped him faster, hips and hand, knowing he was close to the edge. Alec screamed out in ecstasy. It was Magnus's name. He twitched as he came, and Magnus joined him in his release.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Took my obsession to the NEXT level HA HA! I made a video for my dream cast for the movie…. Obviously some of the spots have already been cast and I didn't necessarily use those people cause this would be who I would choose. You can check it out if you want…. I will put the link on my Profile.

Also I would love to thank HakariMelody for point out some things for me. I am hoping my new format will help with scene transitions. I did Edit all previous chapters to include break lines.

Does anybody else think Magnus Bane would be a GAGA fan?

To clear up a few things: Clary is 19 in the story. It has been just over two years and her birthday has passed so she is 19. Also, as to

why the shadow hunters all moved out: To me, the institute is represented as a safe haven for Shadow Hunters and a place for young shadowhunters to train. I feel like because of where the Lightwoods are in life... being kind of torn apart and going their separate ways, they might not live together. Isabelle would want to be with Simon who cannot live at the Institute. Same for Alec and Magnus. I mean Jace and Clary might still live there but I just kind of saw it as Clary coming from a Mundie background and wanting the "house and picket fence" dream. I could be way off base but I didn't think it was too Preposterous of an idea.

If you all -as my dear readers- have questions about anything in the story, just ask. It might be something I think would be obvious so I don't explain it well enough… Thanks again for anyone reading. I hope you enjoy.

Constructive criticism always appreciated.

Chapter 8:

Clary was covered in black. The Gear felt like a worn glove. It hugged her now more womanly curves better than when she had been younger. She had loaded her belt with seraph blades, a steele, and a few other necessities. She wasn't going to let them keep her from being the one who killed him.

She supposed everyone had their reasons for wanting to be the hand that ended Sebastian. She knew it was purely selfish of her. She didn't care. She looked over at Jace who was sleeping. She walked to her daughter who was looking at her in the dark, keeping quiet. She picked her up and kissed her on the forehead and put her back down. "Go back to sleep, my love." She whispered almost silently.

She'd put on all the runes she thought were necessary before she geared up. She floated almost silently out of the room. She gently closed the door behind her and headed out into the world.

Her target tonight was Maureen. Maureen would lead her to Sebastian.

* * *

Magnus stretched out. He felt amazing after last night. Now it was time to face the bad guys again, and he wasn't sure who would come back alive. He looked at his sleeping angel next to him. Life really wouldn't be the same without him. He would enjoy this time together with him. He would hold on to these memories long after he was gone.

Magnus thought about the trunk in his closet at home. What would he put in there to represent the love of his life? He lightly traced the faded lines on the torso of Alec. Touching softly enough to not wake him, and he thought about all this man meant to him.

As he realized how scared he was to lose him, he realized he either needed to grow old with him or find a way to make him immortal. _You hold on to something that takes you over 800 years to find_, he thought. He would contemplate living forever more as long as he could live with this man.

* * *

Robert lay in bed, Maryse by his side, in the early predawn light of the day. Soon the sun would be up and life would be full speed. He had closed himself off for the past two years. Well, he supposed, it had been longer. Ever since Max was taken from them, he had felt as though he was going through life half dead.

Being faced with your own mortality is a sobering affair. But it should never have torn him from what family he had left. He should be embracing them. Maryse would never understand that he had absolutely no desire to be with anyone else. He couldn't remember the last time he felt a stir of lust before he returned this time.

He was finally waking up from his walking coma. His children had moved on to being in love. He had a grandchild, and he missed the first year of her life. It was like a wakeup call. What was so important about working with the clave if it meant missing the life he loved? He did miss them. He missed them with every breath, every day.

He would tell them in their next gathering that he had resigned from the Clave. And he would beg Maryse to let him back in her life if he had to. He would get to know his family again. They may never be the whole unit that they used to be, but he would love his family as it was now.

* * *

Alec woke up to someone barging into the room. Jace was red faced. He looked pissed.

"Alec, Magnus, I hope you aren't naked. Get up! She's gone."

"Woah, Jace, who's gone?" Alec was disoriented having been just woken up. Magnus seemed to be alert.

"Clary? Bring me something and we will try to trace her." Magnus was trying to get cool heads to prevail.

"If he has her, there will be no tracing her." He muttered then handed them one of her necklaces.

Magnus started to set up for the spell. It was one of the spells he had memorized so there was no need to pull out any books.

* * *

Clary had stalked Maureen all through the night. Now, when the sun was about to rise, she knew that had to be close. She was following her as close as she felt comfortable doing. She moved through the city like a lioness stalking her prey. They moved down a dark ally. Rough brick walls were lined with overflowing garbage cans.

She tried to ignore the smell.

Maureen turned to face the wall. She touched a brick that was discolored and said something in what sounded like Latin. The wall seemed to just dissolve and she entered a doorway that appeared. Clary tried to rush in behind her but the wall materialized quickly behind the vampire.

She took note of the street she was connected to. She wasn't sure what Maureen had said but she walked and faced the wall where the vamp had disappeared. She touched the brick and it burned her hand.

There was one thing she knew. She was going to need Magnus's help.

* * *

Just as he was done setting up, the door opened to the room again and there was Clary. Standing in gear, she was winded. "Well, I guess that was for nothing then," Magnus murmured under his breath. Luckily Jace was so concerned with yelling at Clary now that he didn't hear. That was a wrath Magnus could do without.

"Where have you been? Are you hurt?" He was exploring his wife with hands and eyes. She looked fine.

"Jace," She smacked his hands away. "I am fine. I followed Maureen. I followed her to where they are." She seemed excited. "Magnus, you have to come with me. I saw how to get in but I can't do it." She explained the brick and how it was hot when she touched it.

"Qui cogitatis mala intrant," Magnus said. "Enter ye who intend to do evil. He definitely has a warlock on hand for that."

"Can you get us in?" Clary asked.

"I can get Alec, Jace, myself, Isabelle, Jocelyn, Luke…. Well, just about everyone in. But, Clarissa, you will not be coming." He put his hand on her stomach. She shot a glare at Jace but Jace looked as surprised as she did. "He won't make it if you battle, Clarissa. Save him."

"A boy?" Jace asked. _Of course that would be what he focuses on_, Clary thought.

"Magnus, how did you know?" Alec looked befuddled. He hadn't been told anything, and from his brother's face he could tell they hadn't told anyone.

"I know a lot, my love. I am considered a healer after all. It isn't just because I can do a little hocus pocus and put band aids on scratches. I do have a talent in that area." He looked at them all like they had offended him.

Alec looked back sheepishly, Clary still had a shocked look, and Jace was just beaming.

Magnus sighed. "Yes, you will be having a boy. You are probably about 10 weeks along. When were you planning to come see me about this?" He turned to the expectant mother.

"We just found out." She mumbled.

Alec hugged her. "I get to be an uncle again!" Then he hugged Jace. Then he hugged Magnus.

Clary just pouted. She was being red shirted for this battle and it meant so much to her to be in this. But her hand rubbed her slightly protruding stomach. She would do what she needed to save him.

"Besides, Clary, you would have to stay with Arella anyway." Alec said matter-of-factly.

She just nodded and left the room. Jace soon followed behind her. She was heading to their room. He caught up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He bent to whisper in her ear as they walked. "If I kill him, it will be in your name."

He always knew just want to say.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I may be doing some edits in the first few chapters to make them better. I don't know yet, but I will let you know if there are any major changes… but for now- onward and upward!

This is a SUPER short chapter, but I felt so touched by the scene that I knew I wanted it to stand alone.

Chapter9:

With the details Clary had given them, they would move today. Clary had taken off her gear. She took her time drawing meticulous runes on her mother, Jace, Alec and Isabelle. She knew she didn't want to lose any of them. If today was D-day she wanted to make sure they survived.

It was like she was on the outside looking in. She knew she needed to heed the advice of Magnus. He was a wise fellow, but she hated being left behind. She never noticed how focused they got when preparing. She always felt a weird calm before a battle and maybe that was how everyone was. But now that she was on this side of things, she had nothing but nerves and shaking hands.

Jace was lacing up his boots and he looked up at her. He face told her that he could see how worried she was. He straightened up from his shoe and walked to her. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Honey, I've died twice and I am here still, aren't I?" He was so arrogant.

He kissed her. But when he did so he gave himself away. He kissed her like tomorrow wouldn't exist. He would do anything to protect his family. Even if that meant that he wouldn't be returning himself, and Clary knew that.

Robert cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention to him. He wasn't usually one for pep talks but he had things he needed to say to this group of people. This weird mix that was now his family.

"I just have some things I need to say to all of you while we are gathered together. " He looked nervously from face to face. "I have been out of touch for far too long. There is no one to blame but myself. I didn't tell you all this before, but when I came home from Idris this time, I stepped down from my post. I feel like I don't know any of you like I should any more."

He shook his head. "Again, that is my entire fault. I lost my spirit when Max died and I let it control me. I looked for any excuse to distance myself from anyone who could hurt me by leaving. I have a lot of regrets." He turned his head and look directly at his son. "Alec, I regret not being supportive of you. I don't care who you love as long as he makes you happy. Magnus has been a friend to us as far back as I can remember and I never told you I accepted you. Keeping silent and not saying anything is not acceptance. I am sorry."

"Isabelle," he said zoning in on her. "The same goes for you. As long as Simon makes you happy, I could care less that he isn't a shadow hunter, or even human." He then turned to look at Jace. "You have always been a son to me no matter what your last name is. I regret not being here for you as you grow your family. I regret not being a better father for you when you have already been let down so many times."

Maryse moved to her husband's side and took his hand. Her eyes glistened with tears threatening to fall. He looked at her. "Maryse, I am sorry most for pain I have caused you. I have never loved another as I love you. I left you here when you needed me the most and, for that, I can never apologize enough. I am here for you from now and forever more. If you will have me, that is."

She just nodded at him and kissed him.

"Now let's go kick butt!" Magnus rallied. Alec laughed at his love. And everyone began moving out. Saying goodbye to Clary as they did so, Jocelyn left last. She just rested her hand on her daughter's cheek for a moment and let her eyes do the talking.

Over the past few years, they had butted heads more and more, but they loved one another and that was all that mattered in the moment. Clary held her tears back until she heard the door shut. Then she let them flow while no one was there to see.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Magnus led Team Good down the alley way.

Simon sucked in a breath, "This is where I met with Maureen. We were right here!" He felt frustrated and it showed in his voice.

Magnus shrugged. "You couldn't have known." He scanned the wall as everyone continued to follow behind him. They were dodging around the overflowing cans of rotting refuge. _How long has it been since the garbage man came by,_ Magnus thought in disgust. The smell was so overpowering.

Finally, he saw the yellowed brick in the wall of red. It was overtly different in color. It just looked faded in the sun, looking older and a bit more yellowed. Magnus moved his fingers to hover over it. It was hot. He began to speak the Latin and he felt the heat dissipate. He touched the brick lightly and saw the wall starting to disappear.

"Hurry." He waived them all in through the wall, and he knew if they didn't all get in he needed to be the last one in so he can open it again. Luckily they all got in the door.

The place was deserted. Jace took lead and began to look around. It reminded him a lot of the house he, Sebastian, and Clary had moved around in. There weren't any visible doors or windows to leave through. This one was one level. They were standing in the living area. A large leather couch sat in front of a TV that had probably never been watched. Off to the left there was a Kitchen with an open view into it. The open floor plan made a lot of the rooms visible if the door was open to them.

"I don't think anyone is here." Isabelle whispered. Then put her hand over her mouth. Even though it was whispered, it seemed intensified. The sound reverberated like it was and empty room.

Jace, Simon, and Luke moved to closed off rooms and opened them.

"Clear." Jace said coming out of the closest room.

Simon came out of the next one. "This one too."

Then Luke came out of a room that was the furthest from the group. His hands were up like he was being held up. Behind him, looking out to see the large motley group was the one person Magnus did not want to see.

"Magnus, brother, how long has it been?" Bayard sneered at him.

"Not long enough, _brother_." Magnus spit the word out like it was a name he was calling him.

Jace moved toward him starting to draw his blade. But Bayard held out a hand. "I wouldn't, shadow hunter." Luke called out in pain. "As you can see, you will cause much harm to your friend here."

Magnus was chanting under his breath, barely a whisper, and his lips almost completely still. Then a flash rent the air between Luke and his half-brother. Bayard screamed. His scream sounded like a hawk cawing.

This is what Alec thought a warlock would be like if he'd succumbed more to his demon side. It showed in so many ways physically. It's why Magnus could dance about in day to day life looking so human it didn't matter. And Alec knew it was because he embraced his good.

Jace pulled his blade. Alec, Jocelyn and Isabelle all followed suit. And Luke, sensing he was free from the other warlock, ran back to the side of his team and shifted into wolf form. Jordan and Maia shifted along with him. Simon was in a braced stance, ready to fight.

Bayard was getting to his feet again. Electric green sparks running between his hands. This was going to be a battle of epic proportions between the warlocks. Blue sparks were running in Magnus's hands now as well.

Alec tensed. He was becoming aware at how this could end. A vision of life without Magnus, worse than before because Magnus would no longer exist, swam into his mind. It was a world with no color. It was a world with no air. Alec was feeling light headed. He was ready to pounce. His eye honed in on the green warlock. He saw his lip snarl as he was saying what Alec had to assume was a spell.

The world moved into slow motion. Blue and green lightening going towards one another. Alec screamed and charged taking everyone by surprise.

Jace moved with him after the initial shock. Both men struck out at the warlock. The wolves moved in unison against him as well. It was an unbalanced fight, but no one expected the strength of this warlock.

He fought back with a speed and strength that was beyond the ability of any one of them. "You all can try all you want, but you will never defeat us. " Green electricity shot across the room.

Alec heard Magnus's pained exclamation and left the battle to get to him. Jace moved into the spot Alec vacated getting closer to the evil bastard.

Magnus was on the ground. His arms gripped around his sides. He felt like he had to hold himself together. The pain was so overwhelming. He was about to pass out from it. Blackness surrounded his vision.

"Magnus! Magnus! Hold on, baby, hold on." He could hear Alec, but it was like he was in a cave. It was echoing in his head. Then Alec was lifting him off the ground.

"Can we go home now?" He asked. And then he let the darkness consume him.

* * *

Clary heard the door closing downstairs. It had only been a little while so she didn't think they should be back yet. Maybe Sebastian and Maureen moved on and they couldn't get in.

She put Arella down in her pile of toys. "Momma will be right back, baby." She heard the elevator coming up and she walked towards it.

"My love, are you coming to greet me?" Sebastian came through the doors catching her by her arm. She tried to twist out of his grip but he was so strong. "I heard a little story about you and Jace. Seems as though you have started our family without me." He twisted her arm and she yelped. "Where is she, Clarissa?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said through gritted teeth.

"Momma!" Arella was giggling. She came down towards her in the hall. Walking, but very wobbly, she came toward her. "Momma! Look!"

"There she is." He pulled Clary along with him as he went towards her.

_He will not survive a battle._ Clary heard Magnus's warning in her head. She was furious, scared, and confused. What was she going to do?

* * *

Jace stood over the warlock. He brought his seraph blade down and stuck it right in his third eye.

"Let's get out of here." Luke was back in his human form. He and the other wolves had continued prowling the estate looking for any sign of Sebastian while Jocelyn, Isabelle, and Jace finished the warlock with the help of Simon.

"It's the middle of the day, Maureen had to be here, right?" Simon said.

"There wasn't anybody in here." Maia said.

"We looked for any kind of basement or underground passages, but we didn't find anything." Jordan supplied.

Everyone went towards the wall they had entered through. Magnus was out cold. Alec was looking defeated. Jace went to the wall and tried to get out the way they did in the apartment. Luckily, it worked. They all moved out. Alec carrying Magnus stepped out gingerly. They made their way back to the institute.

Who would heal their healer?

* * *

Sebastian had tied her hands together. And he had Arella in his arms. "It's time for us to be the family we were supposed to be." He put his lips to Arella's forehead. He talked to her. "I'm your daddy now."

"Don't touch her." Clary hissed.

"Clarissa, let's not argue in front of her, love." He caressed his hand down Clary's cheek. "I am sad you didn't wait for me." He sighed. "I know he got to you first, but you are still mine." His eyes twinkled with lust as he looked at her. "Good thing he is my brother. The bloodline is still pure."

He was twisted. This wasn't news to Clary by any means but this was something off the grid. How can he be in love with his own sister? How could he even know what love is? Valentine sure didn't teach him that.

Then it hit her, the best way to play this is to act the part. It would keep him calm. She didn't want him to hurt Arella, and she wasn't in a position in which she could fight him.

She looked over at him and fluttered her lashes. "I just don't know what took you so long."

He liked that, she could tell. He smiled. "Well, now, don't be too mad at me. Daddy is home now."

**A/N: Sebastian is a creeper… sorry…. But if you read COLS you know he's all like incestuous anyway… soooooo yeah.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Maryse and Robert were in Idris trying to get the Clave caught up on what was going on. They passed along all the information that they had so far. Telling them it was Sebastian and what his plans are. It had been a long day. She was ready to go home but it was late. She sent word that they would be staying in Idris.

She unlocked the house. It had been a long time since she'd been here. She turned to Robert who looked as tired as she felt. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Let's go to bed." He nodded and there was a flash of lust of her husband's eyes.

* * *

Jace helped Alec get Magnus onto a bed in the infirmary. "I'm going to go find Clary, maybe she'll be able to help until Maryse gets back."

It didn't make sense that Maureen hadn't even been there. Simon thought about this as they all surrounded Magnus. Something fishy was going on. He was trying to think of what it could mean. He wouldn't have wanted to get rid of her. Maybe something happened and the blood still killed her. He couldn't think of any other reason she wouldn't have been in there it was light outside. Unless, Simon thought, could the blood make her able to withstand the power of the sun? The one to ask was not able to answer right now.

Everyone took a seat but Alec who flitted about trying to fluff the pillows and tucking him in. He was cooing to him. "Stay with me, baby."

Then all Hell broke loose. "She's gone. They're both gone." Jace was screaming as he burst through the doors. "Clary and Arella are gone."

* * *

They passed the alleyway. "Where are we going?" Clary asked.

"You don't think you followed Maureen without her knowing do you?" He tsked. "Don't worry about her though. She was just a fling filling my time, but you know all about that. You had brother dearest to fill you… your time." He laughed. "Maureen and I moved to a new location while Bayard waited for your friends to come to us."

"Just one person?"

"Not just a person but a warlock, who had drunk demon blood for a little extra kick. I am sure he had no trouble taking out that crew." He took her hand. "But we can go to our new home now. Remember how things were when we were traveling?" He was looking distant. "We had some good times. Too bad Jace won't be joining us this time."

He stopped suddenly. Clary tried to take in their surroundings. It was an old abandoned warehouse. _How clichéd_, she thought. He said something, she assumed in Latin again, and turned the knob.

"Maureen, I'm home! And we have company!"

The inside of the building was nicely set up. It was more like a home than a warehouse.

"Like what I did with the place?" He said noting her looking around the room. She nodded. "Want to see the nursery?" He was actually giddy about it.

"Sure." She followed him. He was still holding Arella. The room was decorated with toys all around the walls. The floor was covered with a purple rug that was soft under their feet. Arella struggled to get down. Her hand itched to play with all the new toys. Sebastian sat her down, and then to Clary's surprise, he sat with her and played. He seemed almost childlike. He laughed when she did.

Clary's heart ached. He could have been a normal person. He could have been a great uncle who would want to play with his niece. Clary was so furious that Valentine had taken that away. Her father had ruined her life and his. Her heart ached for what might have been, but she needed to find a way out of this. She needed a way to communicate where they were.

* * *

He set them up. Jace was furious that they fell for it. They had probably killed the one creature that could have told them where he moved to. He had killed him. After Magnus had fallen, he was not just avenging Clary. He was avenging his brother. Bayard had been all too happy to let him win after he thought he'd killed Magnus. And, hell, he might still die. They had no one to heal him.

But now he couldn't even help them try. He had to find his wife and his children. He just needed to stop and think like Sebastian would. He had to think where he might have taken them. Of course it was going to be somewhere that wouldn't look like he was hiding in.

He'd been one with him before; he needed to draw on that now. He knew how he thought. He could figure this out.

He paced in the Library, trying to clear his head so he could think. He didn't have the warlock's help now. He was going to be on his own for this one.

* * *

Alec put a cold cloth on his boyfriend's head. He was sweating as if he was breaking a fever. Maybe he was, Alec had no idea what that bastard had done to him. He felt hot, his cheeks were flush, and he murmured in his unconscious.

Isabelle had gone to see if she could contact the silent brothers. They had helped Magnus before since he does help the clave so much. They were very good about finding solutions to things like this. It probably had something to do with the fact that they could get into your head.

In fact, that ability reminded him of his niece. He had never thought of it before because the brothers didn't have to touch you, but she communicated a lot like they did. Maybe she'd grow up like her uncle Magnus and be a healer.

"I need you to make it. I can't live without you in the world." He kissed the feverish head of his boyfriend. "I swear if you wake up from this, I am going to marry you." He rested his head on Magnus's shoulder. Tears slid down his cheeks.

"I will hold you to that promise." A weak voice said. Alec Jerked up. Magnus was staring at him a grimace of a smile on his face.

"Magnus, thank the angel." He planted a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "What can I do?"

"This will just have to run its course, my love." Magnus tried to look brave, but he was far from feeling it right now. "Bayard knew what he was doing. He wanted me dead."

"Don't say this is going to kill you." Alec choked on the tears that threatened. One slipped out then others followed.

"Oh not for some time I bet." Magnus took Alec's hand. "He took what he thought was most important to me, but he didn't because you are here."

Alec looked at him, confused.

"He took my immortality. When I get rid of this fever, I will be aging daily, just like you do."

"No." Alec was in disbelief. It was something he himself had thought about at one time, but he never thought it would happen. His life was filled of thoughts of Magnus vibrant and alive for all time. They made him smile and made him cry but there was no other way.

Magnus looked broken. "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." The thought of him as old might not be appealing. Maybe that was part of his appeal, knowing he would always look like a trophy boy toy no matter how old Alec got. He wouldn't care how Alec looks when he gets old, he would always see those clear blue eyes and know it was the man he loved, wrinkles or gray hair wouldn't matter.

"Magnus, I would never leave you. I am just so sorry he took that from you." Alec looked at him dead in the eyes. "The thought that one day, this world won't have you in it-that makes me sad. To me, you are the sun and the air."

"I thought this was what you wanted?"

"Never." Alec shook his head. "You know how she was. She twisted everything. I hate her. She planted the thought in my mind, but I was more interested in finding a way to become like you. Never aging so you wouldn't be disgusted with me when I got old and ugly."

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you will never be ugly. You can live to 100, have cataracts clouding those beautiful blue eyes-God forbid that- and be covered in age spots like an overripe banana and you will still be the most gorgeous man I have ever met." Magnus grabbed him and brought him to the bed. He snuggled him close. "I have had a long life, love. I don't think growing old with you will be the worst ending I could have. I think we will live happily ever after."

**A/N: I had to add a little sappy to cut the tension. Ok guys! Let me have it. Tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The sun was setting, and she was feeling a little on edge. She was starving. Sebastian hadn't brought her anything to eat. _Hope he's taking better care of her,_ she thought snidely. She grabbed her leather coat and headed out to get something to eat. She was in such a foul mood, who knows if she'll let this one walk away.

She walked past him on the way to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

_Like you care, _she thought, but she said, "Out to get some dinner. Do you need me to get you anything while I'm out?" She changed her tactic, trying to sound sultry. "Want me to bring dinner home so we can both play with my food first?" She licked her lips, leaned over him on the couch and swayed her hips seductively.

He swatted her away. "Maureen, not tonight, we have a baby to think of now. Besides if I play with anyone it will be the guest we have. It wouldn't be very hospitable of me to bring in someone new and ignore her."

* * *

Maureen groaned as she pushed herself upright and stormed out the door.

Clary was saying silent prayers in her head for Jace to be able to somehow read her mind. Not knowing that her friends had a plan already in place, she let her tears fall silently.

* * *

He knew he would see her hunting here. Behind the club where he'd drained her, he found her about to drain a girl who couldn't be much older than 13. "Maureen, let her go. We have business to discuss." Simon said to get her attention.

"What do you want? I hope you brought your girlfriend to protect you again." She spat and let her pray go. She sauntered over to him. "Or did you change your mind about me?" She used her hands to show off her new outfit that clung to ever part of her.

Simon hoped that Isabelle would forgive anything he was about to do tonight because it was all in the name of getting Clary back and getting Sebastian for good.

Jace was around the corner on standby. Simon had called on him as backup wanting to leave Isabelle out of this plan, knowing he might have to do some things she would not like. And leaving Alec behind to watch over the now awake warlock. They left everyone else out mostly because this was just a one person job with a back plan in place. Jace had completely agreed with him and it might have just been because he was desperate to get his family back, but Simon didn't care.

"Maureen, I wanted to know how you got so strong, so fast."

"Jealous?" She giggled reminding him or the annoying girl she used to be.

"Well, I was hoping that maybe we could team up. I know you said something about having a boyfriend, but after seeing you the other day, I had to leave Isabelle. I couldn't get you out of my mind."

Jace could hear everything and he was impressed with the Vampire. He had balls. And he swore he'd never tell Isabelle as long as they get Clary, Arella, and their boy home to him. He smirked though because he didn't think he'd be this good at seduction. He must have been paying attention to Jace all these years.

Maureen turned her giggle into the husky laugh of a seductress in a fraction of a second. "Simon, I knew you would want me now that I am not free. Lucky for you, my boyfriend is being an ass tonight and I feel like getting back at him." She moved with her super speed and pressed her body against Simon's. "Shall we fuck here? It would be so appropriate, I think."

He took her mouth, taking lead. Mostly so she wouldn't suspect anything. But his stomach turned slightly at first. Then he tasted the blood on her lips from her recent hunt and his vampire reflexes had his fangs out. This could be a sign of arousal so he hopes she would think that it was.

"So eager," she panted pulling back from his kisses. She did take it as arousal.

"I want our first time to be special." He nipped her ear sending shivers through his partner. "Where are you staying? Is it close?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Maybe but he is there."

"You said he wouldn't care last time."

She looked conflicted. Last time had been different. But she didn't care. He had his new guest why shouldn't she be allowed her own amusement?

"I have plans for us, my love." He said hoping to build trust. "Tell me, can you be in the sun now? Like me?"

"I haven't tried. I have been scare to try it."

"Imagine if you can. We would rule this town. We'd be unstoppable." He was throwing in some dramatic hand gesture he knew she would love it.

"We could rule the world, my sweet Simon. I could get you some juice and we could both be fast and strong." She was nodding like she was talking herself into it. "You can come home with me but I will have to make sure he doesn't see you. Then tomorrow we test the daylight." She licked her lips. "But first, we take care of our needs." She pulled his hand and led the way home so she could ravage him.

"I want you so badly." Simon said making his voice sound like he was breathless.

"Simon, I have always wanted you. Even after what you did to me, I wanted you. Tonight you will fuck me so hard, we will move the earth."

* * *

Clary woke up from a fitful dream. The alarm clock showed it was just after 1 am and she didn't know if she'd be going back to sleep tonight.

She stood up and walked through the hallway. All was quiet and dark. She went into the nursery to check on Arella. She slept peacefully. Clary reached in and caressed her lightly. She silently promised her she would get them out safely. She just had to figure out how she was going to do that.

* * *

Jace followed them up on the rooftops. He could see them from up there and there was less chance Maureen would see him. Simon continued his flirtations as they walked. _Good job, Simon_, Jace praised him silently. The worst thing he could do would be to let the ruse falter now.

They ended up in front of a warehouse. Jace made his way to ground level and crossed the street to be close enough he could try to run in behind them. If he didn't make it, Simon would have to get him in some way. Maureen said something in Latin and the door came open when she turned the knob. He let them step through and noticed Simon held the door open for Maureen. Then noticed he looked around for Jace. Seeing him in the dark he nodded. He pushed the door open as wide as he could without looking suspicious and followed her in.

And they say chivalry is dead.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: (Lucky 13)

Maureen pulled him through the dark house. Night vision was one of the cool things about being all vampy and stuff. She swayed her hips extra knowing he could still see her. She was going to enjoy this. She was already wet just thinking about it. _I bet his dick is huge,_ she thought. She opened her room and pushed him onto the bed.

She used her speed to undress in record time. "I'm going to take my time on you," she promised. And she climbed onto him. He was still fully dressed. She was going to drive him wild. She used a couple of her scarves to tie his hands to the headboard. "Do you like it rough, Simon?"

He licked his lips and nodded. He could appreciate her perky breasts naked in front of him, but he didn't know how far he was going to have to take it, and he could almost cry thinking he might end up having to go all the way with her. He really didn't think he could live with it.

She began trailing kissing on him and all he could think was, _Hurry the hell up, Jace or I might have to kill you!_

* * *

Jace moved silently through the dark house. A witchlight burned low in his palm. He just let a little light slip through his fingers as he made a fist around it. Again the layout was similar to the last building. He eliminated the first room and the last room, and assumed the middle room would be hers.

If not, the worst thing would be he'd have to kill Sebastian first. It wouldn't matter; he'd be dead before the end of this anyway. Then Maureen would be too. They couldn't let her stay in the world as strong and fast and _evil_ as she was.

He opened the door soundlessly. He shined the light in and caught a glimpse of copper hair. His tension eased a bit as he entered the room.

Clary tensed, ready to strike if Sebastian tried to do anything. She was willing to play along but she was not going to let him touch her.

"Clary." It was a breath of a word, but she recognized Jace's voice.

"Jace." She jumped out of the bed and ran to him. She hugged him to her. "He wanted her. He doesn't know what she can do but he has this delusion that she is meant to be his." She waived her hands. "I think he is just really off the deep end now."

"Where is she?"

"Next room over. He made a nursery for her." She shivered. "I am so glad you are here."

"You have to tell me where he is. I will take care of him, then we will get Simon and get the hell out of here."

"Simon."

Jace just nodded. He wouldn't tell her why he needed Simon tonight. "He got us in." it's all he would say.

She didn't push the subject and just put her shoes on so they could get out of there. "Sebastian is in the 3rd room in this hall." She waived her hand in the direction of the room.

Jace moved to go towards the hall and ran into something.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite brother," Sebastian said. He flipped the light on. "I think you'll find that Clarissa came with me willingly. She knows I love her. And that sweet daughter of ours, I think she will be happy now that her mommy and daddy are together." He put his arm around Clary and pulled her close.

Jace's hands fisted, and at that moment he wanted to savagely strangle Sebastian. He wanted his death as slow and painful as possible.

"Calm down, brother. Don't you want Clary to be happy? I will make her happier than you ever could."

Jace grit his teeth and grabbed for Sebastian's neck. Sebastian pushed Clary into him and ran.

"Jace, he's going after Arella." She ran after him and Jace followed.

Jace passed her up. Sebastian was headed towards the door. He was fast. Arella was crying in his arms.

The sound shattered her heart. Clary had never heard Arella cry. It was the worst thing she's ever heard. The actual crying sounded like a normal child's cry; it wasn't the sound itself that killed her. It was the fact that it was her baby. It made her hesitate.

Then déjà vu hit. They were running in the moonlight. Jace in front of her, pulling his weapon, he was closing in on Sebastian.

"Jace!" She called. "Jace, no, he will use her as a shield!"

She was paralyzed with fear. Jace was showing no signs of slowing down. Sebastian turned as Jace screamed and plunged his seraph blade towards his foe.

* * *

Simon was still trapped in the mitts of Maureen when she heard the ruckus beyond her bedroom door.

"What the hell?" She said jerking her head up from his neck. "Dammit. He will not let me have anything now that she's here." She pulled a dress on over her head and untied Simon. "Let's see what the fuck is going on."

Simon followed her out pretending not to know what was going on. "Let me go first, honey. I don't want you to get hurt." He stepped in front of her and led her deeper into the apartment.

Her head whipped around as she heard the front door. "This way, lover." She said and pulled him away from the direction he was going.

They were outside. Simone heard Clary yelling. "Jace, no, he will use her as a shield!"

Simon took off. He didn't know what he was going to do, but his feet moved. Soon he was caught up with Jace then he was passing him. He grabbed Arella just as Jace's blade came in. The blade scratched his hand and he felt the burn. He watched the blade sink into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian screamed. His face was contorted with a mix of rage and pain.

Simon saw where the blade entered. It had missed his heart. It probably hit his lung. He was bleeding to death. It was going to be a painful death. Simon couldn't say he didn't deserve it.

Clary was coming towards him. He handed Arella to her. His hand was already closing up. Jace came over to her and hugged his family.

Simon looked around. Only one thing on his mind. "Maureen," He said. But the vamp had probably made hast to get out of there.

The plan was not complete without getting rid of Maureen, too. And yet she lived to terrorize another day.

**A/N: I was almost really mean and stopped before the last section… I was going to leave you hanging just a little… but maybe I am just toooooo nice sometimes.**


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Alec and Magnus were sitting on the couch in their apartment. Magnus was stretched out, his head in Alec's lap. They were watching Project Runway on TV. Alec was paying more attention to combing his fingers through the gel free hair on his boyfriend's head. He just got out of the shower and was fresh and clean.

"You know, Alexander, I have never let anyone see me without all my pizazz." He gestured with his hands. He was just in cotton PJ bottoms that were baby pink and a white tank top. He was just getting over the fever and was not yet back to himself. He was used to being the healer not being the patient.

He leaned down and kissed him. "Magnus, I love you like this." He looked hurt. "I love you in all of your pizazz, too. But I just want you to know I love you fresh faced and gel free, too." Alec couldn't help but laugh at the confused look that crossed Magnus's face.

"Well, I supposed when we hit 30, I will have to calm down anyway." He waived it off.

Alec was thrilled that they were going to grow old together now. It had time to sink in. He could imagine them old and gray, holding hands and rocking in rockers on the porch. _Like Magnus would ever be that calm_, he thought.

"Clary is coming by in the morning. She needs to be checked on after all that stress. I think he will be a trooper, though." Magnus loved being makeshift OBGYN. He loved babies.

"Good." Alec sighed. "Do you think Maureen will cause us much trouble?"

"I'm sure she will. Let's just enjoy some quiet time before she decides it's time to raise hell."

Alec nodded, pondering.

Magnus snuggled in closer. "Besides we have something much more important to attend to."

"What?" Alec stiffened, concerned with what he was missing.

"We have a wedding to plan, Alexander."

He leaned down again and kissed the man he loved on his lips. "That we do, my love, that we do."

The End?


	15. Preview

Just a little Info…

I am about to put up a Malec Story It is not yet titled which is one reason I haven't yet put it up. Plus some personal stuff has happened and put a damper on my mood recently….

Anyway… I am putting a preview here to wet your appetites a little… be looking for it Fairly soooooonnnnn.

Summary/preview…..

_Alec Lightwood doesn't know what he really is. He has been living in a small apartment with his mother and sister, but he starts to remember a flash of a huge house-well house wasn't really the right word for it- that he used to live in. All of these memories included his father. He had more questions than he had answers and he didn't know where to start. But when he meets a mysterious man, his life starts unraveling, and it starts to reveal the truth._

If you have an idea for title… I might use it… just review or PM with your ideas….


	16. Author's Note

Hey all This is just and A/N to say I have a new story up. Lilac and Lace. Please check it out. It is about descendants of the Lightwoods and the Herondale/Wayland/Morgenstern/Whatever their names are LOL


End file.
